


The Distance Between us

by Vanilla_Lips



Series: "I miss you" [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Confessions, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa/Iwaizumi - Freeform, Post-Break Up, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Lips/pseuds/Vanilla_Lips
Summary: He remembered how he felt that day. How Iwaizumi’s words had faded away, how his body turned hot from anger and betrayal. “How could you!” he had screamed, because screaming was so much easier than confronting the pain he felt in his chest.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: "I miss you" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Distance Between us

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations. 
> 
> Wow, two fics written in the span of like three days, I think that's a new record (to be fair, both were only like 750 words but we'll ignore that detail)
> 
> Iwaoi are my favourite ship, so I'm surprised I've never written anything about them before. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

In the beginning, all Oikawa felt was anger. All of this, all he had done for him, _years_ of friendship and being partners and it all meant nothing to him? He wasn’t good enough. He _still_ wasn’t good enough?!

He remembered how he felt that day. How Iwaizumi’s words had faded away, how his body turned hot from anger and betrayal. “How could you!” he had screamed, because screaming was so much easier than confronting the pain he felt in his chest. 

He had let that anger fuel him. He absorbed it, became it, let it consume him and now, years later, after the anger had faded, the feelings he had been struggling to bury for so long had resurfaced, he was suffocated by the weight of ruining their friendship.

He flipped the phone over in his hands rhythmically, trying to quell the anxiety that brewed inside of him. There was no telling what Iwaizumi would say, what he would think after all this time. Would he still be mad? Would he still hate him? 

His hands stilled and he bent his head down, pressing his palm into his face. He needed to do this. He couldn’t live with this regret any longer.

He pressed the call button. 

His mind raced through all of the horrible possibilities. Had he changed his number? Had he deleted Oikawa’s? Would he even answer?

“Oikawa?” He inhaled sharply. Iwaizumi sounded confused, but what shocked Oikawa the most was the agonising familiarity of his voice. For a moment, he was transported back to high school, back to when he was a lanky teenager desperately in love with his best friend. 

“Hey, Iwaizumi.” The name felt foreign on his tongue. Wrong, somehow. He’d never called him that before, had he? It was always first names, or endearing nicknames between them. The aching formality was just another reminder of how distant they were now. 

“Can we… meet up sometime. I want to talk.”

“Oikawa.” There was a long sigh. “Oikawa, I’ve moved on.”

“I know, I know,” He looped his fingers through his curls, tugging softly. “So have I, I just… I miss you. I miss having you in my life. I miss being friends.”

I think you were right, when you said that we were better off as friends, and I’m sorry I lashed out at you at the time.” His voice broke. “I’m sorry I fucked it up for the both of us.”

But… but the truth is, I don’t know who I am without you.” Tears welled in Oikawa’s eyes. “You were always there for me, in ways that I wasn’t there for you, and I’m sorry I made you deal with the mess that I was–”

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi snapped. “ _Shut up_. I can’t fucking believe you. After all these years I cannot _fucking_ believe you”

When are you going to grow the hell up? When are you going to realised that not everything is about you, you _fucking_ narcissist? When are you going to gain some common sense and stop blaming yourself for everything? You weren’t the only reason we broke up. _I_ was the one who was too scared to be with you. I was the one who couldn’t commit, who was so scared of ruining our relationship that I pushed you away.”

You’re not the only one who fucked up!” A sniffle could be heard through the phone. 

“I was… I was scared of how much I needed you. I was scared of what it would mean if you knew how I felt about you. I was scared of losing you because of it, and I was too emotionally constipated to tell you that.”

So… so stop _blaming_ yourself for fucking us up when it was _my_ fault!” 

They were silent for a moment. Oikawa was shaking, he was shaking all over, but he could help the laugh that bubbled out.

“We’re both just as stubborn as we’ve always been, aren’t we?” He said quietly. Iwaizumi sighed, and shuffling could be heard as he sat down somewhere. 

“Yeah, we are.” Iwaizumi paused. “I think I lied earlier… when I said I’d moved on from you. I don’t think I could ever move on from you, but, at the same time, I’m not really sure how I feel.”

“I don’t know how I feel either,” Oikawa confessed. “And I think that’s okay. But, maybe we could figure out how we feel… together?” 

“I’d… _really_ like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> I'm really happy with how this fic turned out, I'm rather proud of it and I hope you enjoyed it too.
> 
> If you have any comments/feedback/constructive criticism, I'd be happy to hear it. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
